


long night, your hands up in my hair

by NoBloodNoCookie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a goodnight kiss out of habit, no you'll only know if you read i guess, or is it really, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: For the prompt: Posie + a kiss out of habit.--Josie's eager to pass out after a forty eight hour shift at the hospital, but she can find enough strength in heart to stay up a little longer for a kiss goodnight.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 334





	long night, your hands up in my hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxga/gifts).



> Posie + a kiss out of habit. 
> 
> This is for my very dear friend, Alex. I hope you like this. It isn't a masterpiece like the ones you write but I tried my best to cater this to your interests, but tis but a tiny drabble after all.

The white lights on her dashboard angrily blink back at her. 

3:18 AM, they read.

She shakes her head a little, mentally willing her blurry eyes to un-blur the world.

It takes the last bit of brain power Josie can muster and a herculean amount of effort to safely park her car, ridiculously proud of herself for the flawless drive home even after the forty eight hour shift at the hospital. 

She runs up the stairs, fully intent on passing out for at least ten hours, only pausing to insert the key to unlock the door, which takes longer than usual for some reason.

Removing her shoes at the door and stripping off her scrubs, she rushes to the bedroom in the dark, not even bothering to turn on any of the lights. 

Josie silently slips under the covers on her side of the bed, groaning a little at the comfort of the mattress, dead certain that she had never loved lying down as she much as she did in this moment.

Penelope rolls over, still mostly asleep and tugs her closer, wrapping one hand around her waist and tangling the other in Josie’s hair.

“Hi,” Josie murmurs quietly, even as she was sure Penelope wouldn’t hear her. 

Much to her surprise, Penelope replies, half conscious and voice thick with sleep. “Hey.”

Josie manages a grunt, much too tired to say anything else, kissing the top of her head, even as her tired eyes shut on their own accord.

Penelope shifts, blindly kissing around Josie’s mouth until their lips met and Josie’s exhausted heart still finds enough energy to soar in her chest at the feeling of those lips against her own. 

There was something about the mundane domesticity of the goodnight kiss that Josie absolutely adored. 

Penelope pulls back just enough to groggily whisper a “glad you’re home, baby.”

Josie hums in agreement, because yes, she was always glad to be home, tucks her face in Penelope’s neck and promptly falls asleep.

\--

Consciousness comes gradually and slowly to Josie, god knows how many hours later. Her sore back and legs protest at the idea of waking up already and so she doesn’t, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow wanting to sleep for another hundred hours.

It’s only when she realizes what - or who - her pillow smells like does she realize - much more belatedly than she would like - that something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

She opens one eye just to test her hypothesis and _fuck,_ one glance at the ceiling fan confirms her worst suspicions.

She sits up awkwardly, choosing to face the music sooner rather than later, scanning the room for her clothes having no idea where she dropped them until she spots a fully dressed Penelope sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room, closing her laptop shut and watching her with an amused smirk. 

“So,” she begins, tossing Josie her neatly folded scrubs, “was I asleep for the part where we decided we were getting back together or should I be calling the cops to report a breaking and entering?”

**Author's Note:**

> Was I cruel to cut out there? A little, but what happens next is totally up to you! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought of this by leaving a comment, if you can. :)
> 
> Or you can always come scream at me on twitter @dammnvers.


End file.
